


“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Alec slammed the door of the loft shut throwing his bag on the ground.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” he yelled making his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink from Magnus’s stock and downing it one shot.

“Alec?” Magnus calls from the bedroom. 

“What?!” Alec snaps, pouring himself another drink and drinking it as fast as the other one. 

“Well excuse me.” Magnus snaps back leaning back into the lounge crossing his arms. 

“I’m not in the mood for you attitude today Magnus” he replies downing his third drink.

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus asks rising from the lounge, if he was a cat his fur would be standing on edge and his tail would be swishing from side to side. “I think you forgot who house you are drinking that 300 old whiskey in my love’ he snaps back. 

Alec slams down the bottle and cup.

“Fine! I’ll find somewhere and someone else to drink with then” Alec yells back and he begins to gather his things. 

“Woah woah Alec. Whats wrong?” Magnus says grabbing his arm, “Come on. Talk to me…hey…” He says reaching up to cup his boyfriends face. Alec softens. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't be taking out my shitty day on you. Im sorry” he say pulling his face out of Magnus’s hands and making his way over to the lounge and sits down. “Jace was made head of the institute today”

Magnus sighed closing his eyes. He knew that this day may come, he was hoping that it didn't. he was hoping that the Clave would see that Alec’s was more then just who he picked to love. 

“Alec...” He said coming to sit down next to him.

“It’s all that I have ever been working towards. I follow the rules, I take all the mission no one else wants, I do the hours and yet still Jace just get handed it. All because of his last name and the fact that I’m…”

“Gay.” Magnus cuts in, taking Alec’s hand. 

“Yes!….No…I…” Alec try to say. “Yes. There was no way I was ever going to be given head.”

“Well I could..” Magnus tries to make a joke, smirking.

“Magnus…” Alec say getting up. “I love you, you that I do. But do you think sometimes that this…us is just…too much.” he asks staring at Magnus, his eyes searching for something, anything. 

“Alec.” Magnus said, reaching out to grab Alec’s hands, but Alec was too fast and was off the lounge before their fingers touched. 

“I think I should stay at the institute tonight, I’m not the best company” Alec said quietly, not looking at Magnus. 

“Woah woah hey....” Magnus said leaping off the lounge. “No, you’re not the best company. But you’re not going anywhere, not when your head is in “should we break up with Magnus” mode. Talk to me.” he said, reaching up to cup his boyfriends face. 

“I cant...I” Alec said trying to hold back his tears. 

“You know, it’s okay to cry. No judgement here.” Magnus said running his fingers across Alec’s wet cheeks. 

“They just gave it to him.” He sobbed, finally breaking. He leaned down and hide is face in Magnus’s neck. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Magnus said soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down Alec’s back. 

“Why don’t we go away for a few days. Just the two of us.” Magnus said pulling back to look at his tear stained boyfriend. Alec cracked a watery smile and nodded. 

“Right, I will go pack a bag and you can pick a place.” Magnus said, leaning up the place a quick kiss on Alec’s lips before walking away. 

“Magnus” Alec called out, Magnus turned around. 

“Yeah?” He said from down the hallway. 

“I love you.” Alec said quietly. 

Magnus smiled, “I love you too. Now pick a place” he said before leaving to find their luggage.


End file.
